1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method of reporting mobility information of a user equipment in a wireless communication system, and an apparatus supporting the method.
2. Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) evolved from a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) evolved from the 3GPP LTE.
A micro cell, a femto cell, and a pico cell, etc., having a small service coverage may be installed in a specific location within a coverage of a macro cell having a wide coverage. Such a cell may be called a small cell.
Since a user equipment (UE) which is a representative mobile device moves, quality of a currently provided service may deteriorate or a cell capable of providing a better service may be detected. Accordingly, the UE may move to a new cell, which is called performing a movement of the UE.
Each cell has a fixed service coverage, and the UE moves on a wireless communication system at a variable speed. Therefore, how often the UE moves from one cell to another may change occasionally. In order to support a proper inter-cell movement of the UE by considering an actual movement situation of the UE, a method of a mobility state estimation (MSE) and of scaling a mobility parameter has been supported.
With the deployment of cells having various sizes in a wireless communication system, an area in which a network can utilize information regarding a mobility of the UE becomes much wider. For this, it is requested to provide a method in which the UE reports the mobility information to the network.